


Glad I'm back

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Banter, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phryne returns from a short trip.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Glad I'm back

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote smut. I was never going to write smut. I can't believe I wrote smut. 
> 
> Look what you made me do, Phrack.

She was in her dressing gown, which meant she had been home for at least a couple of hours. 

Jack followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom. She closed the door behind them and made her way to the bed.

"What, no nightcap first?" he teased. 

She stepped out of her dressing gown, naked, and turned to face him. "Get undressed, Jack," she said with a fond roll of her eyes. She pulled back the covers and collapsed onto the bed, wriggling into the soft sheets as she made herself comfortable.

Jack enjoyed the view for a moment before he started undoing his tie. "How was your trip?"

"If you finish undressing, I'll tell you," she said impishly. She lay back comfortably, oggling him. He smirked at her and turned around.

By the time he was done, her eyes were closed. He slipped onto the bed next to her, realising that she was more tired than she had let on at first. 

He turned onto his side and let his eyes skim over her form, so well-known to him by now. Unable to resist, he placed his palm over her stomach and softly carressed the skin with his fingertips. She let out a long breath, and he glanced up to see that her eyes had opened again. 

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't asleep," she yawned. "I just... closed my eyes for a minute."

He chuckled. "Whatever you say."

She gave him a look. "I believe you were busy touching me, Inspector. Feel free to continue."

He smiled at her and let his hand drift lower, hovering over her mound. His index and middle finger reached down, carefully parting her folds. 

"Mmmm," she hummed next to him. 

He started stroking her, slowly, coating her with her own wetness. He wasn't trying to rouse her, he simply enjoyed the texture of her under his calloused fingertips. 

She sighed and let her head sink back into the pillow. 

She seemed to enjoy his slow ministrations, content to lie still and let him do what he wanted. He smiled by himself, wondering for how long she would remain passive.

"Tell me about your trip?" he asked.

"Not much to tell," came her muffled voice. "I wouldn't have gotten involved if Mary wasn't such a close friend. The 'delicate matter' she called me out for turned out to be a simple theft."

"Way beneath you," Jack agreed. He watched as the corners of her mouth twitched slightly at his overly flattering tone.

"Well, it was rather -- _hmm, keep doing that, Jack_ \-- it was rather delicate. She suspected a family member."

"Oh?"

"An unpleasant uncle who had come to visit. She suspected him of taking an heirloom he'd always coveted, but she needed -- _oh, yes, just like that_ \-- needed proof before she accused him."

"And was he the thief?"

" _Yes, Jack,_ " she sighed as his fingers pressed against her nub in the way he knew she liked. He doubted that she had heard his question, so he repeated it. 

"Yes," she breathed. "He was a rather sloppy criminal."

"Or maybe he was just no match for your intelligence."

She opened an eye. "I don't know why you're trying to flatter me, Jack. You're already getting what you want."

He couldn't stop a smirk from crossing his face. "I am," he said.

She huffed. "Don't get cocky, though." Her voice rose in pitch as her expression turned mischievous. "There was a rather handsome gardener over at Mary's. Nice, big hands and a lovely arse, almost like your--"

His lips cut her off. 

He withdrew his hand from between her legs to lean over her on his elbows as he devoured her. She smiled into his mouth. He darted his tongue over her lips with enough insistency to let her know what he wanted. She happily complied, opening her mouth under his to let him plunder it.

Eventually he slowed down, turning the kiss into a gentle exploration. She simply lay back and let him continue, until he finally pulled away.

"Did I interrupt you, Miss Fisher?" he rasped, his face centimeters from hers.

Her blue eyes glittered up at him. "You did, but feel free to make it up to me..."

He marvelled at the little crinkles that formed next to her eyes as she grinned. 

"I think I might just do that."

He rolled back to her side, still leaning on one of his elbows. His other hand found its way to her chest, rubbing small circles over her ribs, her sternum, her clavicle. Then he took her right breast into his hand, massaging it lightly. 

She moaned and arched her neck, pressing her head deeper into the pillow. Jack leaned closer and kissed her throat with an open mouth, rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger at the same time. Her mouth opened in a soundless gasp above him and he smiled onto her throat, suckling at her skin lightly, before moving on to her left breast with his hand.

"I love you," he rumbled, and her skin instantly broke into gooseflesh under his lips.

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "Love you too."

He let go of her breast and moved his hand downwards. He rubbed his fingers in small circles over the soft flesh of her inner thigh until a shudder ran through her body.

His fingers left her thigh and moved to where she wanted him most. "I missed you," he rumbled again, nipping at her jaw. 

"I was only... gone... three... days," she said in staccato as his fingers stroked in-and-out, in-and-out.

"Really?" He stilled his hand suddenly and she wailed his name in protest. "Felt like an eternity to me," he grinned, pulling his fingers out and hoping she would snap.

She did.

Without knowing how it happened, Jack found himself on his back. Phryne was straddling his hips, her arms planted firmly on both sides of his face. She gave him a feral grin and then her one hand reached between them and then...

"Phryne..." he groaned as she sank onto him, but she didn't pause for a moment. She started moving at a furious pace, leaving him unable to do anything but gasp and spasm beneath her. Her breasts bounced above him and he felt his vision blur slightly as she added a twist to the movement of her hips. 

"You have No. Idea," she groaned, her hair swinging next wildly next to her face as she punctuated each word with a hard thrust, "how much I love... doing... this... with... you..."

" _Fuck_ , Phryne, yes, _yes, fuck_ ," Jack babbled, completely lost.

She threw her head back and clenched around him, and he was done for.

*

When he could think again, she was sprawled over him, a strand of her hair in his open mouth, her chest heaving slightly out of sync with his.

He exhaled deeply, and it turned into a breathy chuckle. 

She turned her head to look at him. "What?" 

He reached up with a leaden arm and brushed her hair out of his mouth. "I love doing this with you too," he said, stroking down her spine.

"As you well should," she grinned, turning her face to nibble at his throat.

He closed his eyes and waited for his breathing to return to normal. Eventually, Phryne shifted on top of him, letting him slip out of her. 

"Jack?"

He felt a light kiss on each of his eyelids, and he smiled. 

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad I'm back."

**Author's Note:**

> *blushes furiously*


End file.
